Space Rangers and Preventers
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: It would have been a routine mission for Zechs and Noin, then they ran into Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.


Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, or any of their characters. I wouldn't want Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Please don't sue me. This story is the result of my younger brother's obsession with Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and me thinking it was stupid.

* * *

Space Rangers and Preventers

"I have a bad feeling about this," Noin said.

"What do you mean?" asked Zechs.

"Something tells me that this mission will not be as simple as it should be."

"I hope not. We were supposed to be on vacation."

"Everyone else was busy."

***

"Buzz, sensors' have picked up an unidentified ship moving at high speed," Mira said.

"Move to intercept."

The ship blazed past them. As they began to give chase, Mira called out, "There's another ship also moving at high speed."

"Lock onto it with a tractor beam when it passes."

The moment the tractor beam grabbed the second ship, a com message was received by Forty-two.

"This is the Preventer craft Kazehi. You are interfering with a Preventer mission," a young woman's voice came. "Release our ship at once."

"You are in violation of galactic law; cut your engines at once," Buzz ordered.

When they boarded the Kazehi, they found two very pissed people. They seemed to be around the same age, and they couldn't be over thirty. The woman had short raven hair, and her bangs covered one of her violet eyes. The man was about six inches taller than her. His platinum blond hair flowed past his shoulders and wispy bangs framed ice blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded.

"Buzz Lightyear of Star Command."

The two strangers looked at each other; the woman bit her lip.

"And who might you be?"

"Preventer Fire and Preventer Wind," the woman, Fire, replied. "As I said before, we are in the middle of something."

"Whatever it is, it can wait; I'm taking you two into custody."

"I'm afraid it can't," Fire said. "This is incredibly important for us to deal with now, not later."

"You have a choice. You can come with me bow, or I can blow up your ship."

The two shared another glance, and Fire sighed.

"Fine," she said, "we'll come along. But you get to deal with our boss."

The two were quickly taken to the brig.

"Have you ever heard of Preventers before?" Booster asked once the team had returned to the bridge.

"No," Buzz replied. "And I don't trust those two. We'll continue our pursuit of the first ship, and I want someone watching those two at all times."

Mira volunteered for the first watch. She returned to the brig to find the two Preventers sitting next to each other holding hands. To her surprise, they were discussing wedding plans. They didn't seemed to be bothered at all by the fact that they were locked in a brig. Fire had produced a notepad and pen from one of her pockets and was making notes. Currently they were discussing the guest list.

Mira shook her head. Those two were strange all right. Fire giggled at something Wind had said. After another two days, she still agreed with that statement. And then things really began to heat up.

***

Noin sighed and cuddled closer to Zechs; at least he was here with her. If this can't such a serious situation, it might be amusing. These people had no clue who they were dealing with. She sighed again; Zechs wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Are you okay love?"

"Not really. We're supposed to be on vacation in Hawaii planning our wedding. This does not look like Hawaii to me."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"Wufei could be your partner for this mission."

That earned him a smile. It was small, but at least it was a smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly the whole ship began to shake.

"What the hell is going on?"

Mira, who had been on guard duty, immediately hailed the bridge, "Buzz, what's going on?"

"We've engaged the ship we've been chasing," was the reply.

"Informative isn't he?" Noin said to Zechs. "Lady Une would bite his head off if he answered her like that."

Mira glared at them. They weren't at all effected by it.

"She's no where near Heero's class," Noin whispered to Zechs.

***

Mira was getting annoyed. Wind and Fire kept making little sniping remarks about Buzz and the Space Rangers in general. Who did these people think they were?

She was going crazy just sitting here. Buzz had taken the others down to the planet where the other ship had landed. She was monitoring them on the com and was getting worried; they needed her help. Mira programed the autopilot to land Forty-two.

"Amateurs."

Mira spun around, "What?"

Fire glared at her, "You people are complete amateurs. It's a wonder anything gets done. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"And how would you know?"

Wind shook his head, "Lady, you do not want to go there."

The two Preventers shared a look.

"I've had enough of this."

"You're right Noin. It's about time we took matters into our own hands."

Two minutes later, they were out of the cell. Mira watched in shock as Noin sat down at a consol and began taping out commands.

"Zechs, Tallgeese is prepped; I'll be out there as soon as I've got my gear."

"Thanks koishii."

"Now get moving."

"Yes ma'am."

Mira was still in shock as he disappeared, "What's a koishii?"

"Koishii translates to beloved," Noin replied absently. She rummaged through a locker until she found a duffle bag that the Space Rangers had taken from the Kazehi. She quickly began to pull out gear including a pair of fingerless gloves, a shoulder hostler, and a gun. She quickly donned the gloves and the hostler before pulling on a jacket and heading out of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Catching a criminal."

All Mira could think was that Buzz was not going to be happy about this.

***

Noin couldn't help grinning. Things were finally looking up. They still had a lot of work to do before they could get home, but at least they were finally doing something. She tightened her grip on her glock as she made her way through the snow to where Tallgeese and the other Space Rangers had cornered the criminal.

She stifled giggles at Buzz's rather useless speeches. Somehow she didn't think that these people would understand her amusement. Well, it was time to get to work. 

Noin tapped Buzz on the shoulder, "Let a professional handle this." She adjusted her comlink, "Zechs, squash him."

"What?"

She smiled sweetly at the criminal, "He's never going to surrender Zechs, so you might was well squash him."

"You wouldn't."

She raised an eyebrow, "You know who we are, unlike some people; do you really think we wouldn't?"

Tallgeese shifted slightly. That was all the distraction she needed. She had the man cuffed an was reading him his rights within moments. Zechs soon joined them, "Well, that just about wraps this mission up."

"Can we go back to our vacation then?"

"I don't see why not. We'll just drop him off at headquarters then head back to Hawaii."

"I can't believe you people!" Buzz exclaimed. "How can you calmly discuss killing people then discuss vacation plans?"

Noin raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever killed someone? Personally? I have, and so has Zechs. And anyone who really knows us also knows we wouldn't have squashed him. Our advantage is that he and others like him don't know that. If you had killed before, you would know no one kills others lightly for the most part."

Buzz just stared at her. Zechs sighed, "Come on Noin, let's go home.. You still haven't worn that bikini you bought."

"I haven't released you two yet," Buzz finally found his voice.

Both Zechs and Noin stared at him. Then Noin began to giggle. Soon she was howling with laugher. She clung to Zechs who was grinning like a madman.

"Listen buddy, you couldn't hold onto us if you wanted to. You might as well save your ego some more bruising and not even try." Zechs pressed a kiss to Noin's temple, "Prep the ship love. I'll get Tallgeese ready to go."

"But..."

Noin cut Buzz off, "Don't even think about it. It'll be easier that way. You're just lucky Sally and Wufei weren't sent to retrieve this guy."

Buzz and his team were left staring slack jawed after them.

***

Zechs set the controls on autopilot then returned to Noin in their quarters.

"Now that wasn't so bad."

She shot him a look, "The only reason it was even bearable was you were there."

"Well, it's good to know I'm wanted."

Noin pulled him down onto the bunk, "Just shut and kiss me."

Owari (the end)


End file.
